


Anything To Win

by Erulisse17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beauty and the Beast, Costume Contest AU, Everyone is a nerd, F/M, Gen, Halloween AU, Kylo is a Costume Nerd, The Writing Den, so is Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erulisse17/pseuds/Erulisse17
Summary: Rey hates losing.She hates losing almost more than she loves winning.Which is why she's in the ridiculous position of asking Kylo Ren, the very person who keeps beating her at the singles costume contest, to team up with her to dominate the couples contest and trounce Phasma and Hux once and for all.Working with Kylo is a necessary evil, but really, she'd do anything to win. Anything!Unless... it's falling in love.





	1. The Usurper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [INTPSlytherin_reylove97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/INTPSlytherin_reylove97/gifts).



_ October 2015 _

 

“And, the moment we’ve all been waiting for, the winners of the Mos Eisley Costume Contest!” Poe announced with a roguish grin.

 

While the other contestants leaned forward, Rey stood tall, confident that her incredible Margaery Tyrell was going to win her the grand prize. She had won the last three years in a row, and this was going to be no diff-

 

“Second place, with a $40 gift card… Rey Niima as Margaery Tyrell!”

 

She stumbled forward to receive the paltry prize, in complete shock at her winning streak being broken.

 

“First place, and the winner of the $100 cash prize is… Kylo Ren as Jon Snow!”

 

An absurdly tall Jon Snow stepped up, and Rey glared daggers at the usurper.

 

“And the winners of the couples costume contest and the $300 cash prize are… Phasma Parnassos and Armitage Hux as Cruella DeVil and her Dalmatian!”

 

Rey rolled her eyes as the pair smugly waltzed up to get their check, Phasma looking fantastically evil and Hux looking absolutely ridiculous,  _ their  _ winning streak still secure.

 

“Next year,” she muttered in the direction of Jon Snow’s cloak. “Next year, I’m coming for you.”

  
  


_ October 2016 _

 

Poe twirled around dramatically and pointed her way. “And second place goes to… Rey Niima as Wonder Woman!”

 

“Son of a-” She swore as one of the staff handed her the gift card.

 

“First place and the winner of our $100 cash prize… Kylo Ren as Batman!”

 

Rey narrowed her eyes at the (admittedly impressive) armored Batman as he took the check, his face impassive under the mask.

 

“The winners of the couples contest and the $300 grand prize are… Phasma Parnassos and Armitage Hux as Eleven and the light-up alphabet wall!”

 

She could have sworn that Phasma and Hux flashed her matching condescending grins as they marched up the stage. She was also fairly sure that Batman’s glower got even darker as the pair turned their smiles towards him.

 

“Alright,” she scowled. “Next year, for sure.”

  
  


_ October 2017 _

 

“Second place… Rey Niima as a dinosaur trainer!”

 

“Oh come  _ on!” _ Rey growled. “I have baby dinosaurs for crying out loud!”

 

“First place! Kylo Ren as Dr. Malcolm from Jurassic Park!”

 

As he straightened his leather jacket, Rey glared at his all black ensemble, then watched him shoot Phasma and Hux dirty looks as they sauntered up to receive their grand prize, Phasma rightfully terrifying as Pennywise, and Hux looking resigned as her red balloon.

 

Collapsing at the bar table where Finn and Rose were drinking, Rey grabbed Finn’s mudslide and downed the whole thing.

 

“Hey!” Finn protested while Rose looked on sympathetically.

 

“Second place is still really good!” Her friend patted her back encouragingly.

 

“Not good enough!” Rey wailed, thumping the now empty glass down in emphasis. “And what’s with the couples prize being so much better? It’s like they’re saying that being in a couple is better than being alone!”

 

Rose and Finn exchanged glances, and Rey threw her hands in the air. “Okay, so maybe it is better, but there’s no need to rub it in!”

 

“It’s important to be single! You have to learn who you are, and be happy with yourself,” Rose nodded, offering her friend some water to wash down the gin and tonic she ordered.

 

“Ugh. It’s all dumb stuff couples say to pathetic single people like me, who can’t even win a dumb singles costume contest.” Rey mumbled behind her arms, head down on the table.

 

“You know, you maybe a point there,” Finn started, and Rose elbowed him in the side with a hissed “Finn!”

 

“Not about the pathetic single thing!” Finn amended. “I meant the couples contest! Phasma and Hux don’t have any real competition, so if you put your mind to it, I bet you’d win the whole thing!”

 

“One problem. I’m not in a couple.” Rey grumbled, but she glanced up a little anyways.

 

“You don’t have to date someone, just get a friend to help.” Finn told her, then shook his head at her sudden look. “Not me. I’m not a costume guy.”

 

Her pleading gaze didn’t work on Rose either. “Sorry, Rey, employees can’t participate.”

 

“Ughhhhh.” Rey groaned into the table. “I’m doomed to be runner-up and alone forever.”

 

“You just need to find someone who likes winning as much as you do.” Finn offered.

 

“Someone who likes the same things you do,” Rose added, with a tone of mischief in her voice.

 

“And someone with resources,” Rey growsed, oblivious to her friends’ hints. “Sounds like a fairy tale. Well, if you know anyone who fits that description, point them out to me.” Sitting up, Rey was slightly alarmed to see both her friends pointing across the bar with wide matching grins.

 

“What are you guys-” She turned around, took one look at the Goldblum-esque character two tables over, then leveled a glare at the other half of the table. “No. No way in hell.”

 

“Oh, c’mon,” Rose cajoled. “You guys basically match your costumes every year anyway!”

 

“That’s because he copies me and has no original ideas on his own!”

 

Finn tilted his head. “Do you see the way he stares at Phasma and Hux? Trust me, he wants to beat them just as bad as you do.”

 

“And how would you know he does, hmm?” Rey demanded.

 

“How do you know he doesn’t?” Finn countered, and with a groan of protest, Rey drank her gin and tonic in one go for courage, then marched over to the far table.

 

She prepared herself, then cleared her throat pointed until Kylo Ren finally glanced over with a frown.

 

“Second place girl?” He asked in slightly drunken confusion.

 

Rey nearly stormed away that second. “I am  _ not-  _ I have  _ never  _ been- I won for  _ three straight years _ before-” Forcing herself to breathe, she bit her tongue, then tried, “My  _ name  _ is Rey.”

 

“So?”

 

Reminding herself that throttling other people was looked down upon in general society, Rey took another breath. “So - I have a proposition for you.”

 

He looked her up and down, then shook his head. “Not interested.”

 

“Not  _ that  _ kind of proposition, you presumptuous arse!”

 

“Doesn’t matter. Whatever it is, no.”

 

“Fine! I thought you wanted to break Phasma and Hux’s winning streak as bad as I did, but I guess not!” Whirling away in righteous anger, Rey got three steps before she heard him speak.

 

“Wait.” She half-turned with a scornful eyebrow raise. “How?”

 

She waited a few beats before he scowled and added, “Well?”

 

“I’m waiting for you to apologize.”

 

His scowl deepened in response.

 

“Alright. Enjoy watching them win forever then,” Rey threw out, but he finally grit out a raspy apology before she could spin around again.

 

“Fine. Sorry.”

 

“Hmph. I’ll take it. I guess.” Settling herself at his table, she grabbed his drink, then made a face at the strong whiskey.

 

“Do you actually have a plan to beat Phasma and Hux, or are you just trying to scam free drinks?” Kylo asked pointedly.

 

“I do have a plan, and it is this -” Steepling her fingers, she smiled malevolently. “We beat them at their own game.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“We team up! The prize for the couples contest is bigger, the bragging rights are better, and we get to wipe those awful smirks right off their pretentious faces!” Rey crowed, and he tilted his head at her.

 

“You really hate them, don’t you?”

 

“I really, really do.”

 

He rubbed his forehead, sighed, then asked in a tone of regret, “And do you have costume ideas as well?”

 

“I wasn’t sure you’d say yes, so… no. Not yet.”

 

Grabbing his glass back from her, he took a long sip, then tapped his fingers on the table. “Look,  _ if  _ we did this, it’d have to be something big. Something the judges haven’t seen before. Something that would win us the prize for sure.”

 

Slightly taken aback at the fact that he was almost agreeing with her, Rey nodded enthusiastically. “Absolutely. One hundred percent.”

 

Sighing, he pulled out his phone, pushing his fake Jeff Goldblum glasses up onto his head. “Alright. I’m busy for the next few weeks, but I suppose we could meet up early December and compare ideas, then decide if we even want to do this.”

 

“Totally!” Rey chirped, scrolling through her calendar.  “How about the third? There’s a nice coffee shop downtown, if that works for you?”

 

“Ugh. Fine.” He muttered, entering the date, then pointing grumpily her direction. “I better not regret this.”

 

“Most definitely you probably won’t!” Rey smiled in response, laughing as it took him a few seconds to catch the joke and shoot her an unamused glare.

 

...

 

“Okay, Rocket and Groot? I could jump up onto your shoulder onstage!”

 

“No.”

 

Rey canted her head disapprovingly over her latte. “Care to elaborate? Polysyllabically, if possible.”

 

“I do not have the time, skill, or patience required to create an entire understructure, covered with pounds of foam and pipes and God knows what else, all so you can break it all by attempting to sit on it.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Rey crossed off the first item on her list with a dramatic flourish. “Fine. What is your grand idea?”

 

“James Bond and Lara Croft.”

 

“Oh, right, you get to wear a tux and I’m in a cut up crop top? I don’t think so.”

 

He shrugged, then gestured to her before taking a bite of his scone. 

 

“Aragorn and Arwen.” Rey suggested.

 

“Sadly, it’s been long enough since Lord of the Rings came out that it won’t be immediately recognizable.”

 

Rey thought about arguing, then remembered how many people asked Rose what she was when she dressed as a Hobbit last year.

 

“Fair enough. Alright, what if we went classic? Beauty and the Beast.”

 

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Thinking a bit highly of ourselves, aren’t we?”

 

“How do you know I don’t want you to be Belle?” Rey dished back, and was surprised to see the corner of his mouth quirk up briefly.

 

“Live action?”

 

“Animated. Obviously.”

 

He tapped his chin in consideration. “Hm.”

 

Encouraged by not immediately getting shot down, Rey took a sip of her latte in cautious hope.

 

“A poofy dress isn’t going to cut it. We’d have to do something interesting with it.”

 

“That’s what I was thinking. Have you seen those transforming dresses?”

 

Kylo blinked at her. 

 

“You know, it looks like one dress, then the girl spins and-”

 

“No, I’ve seen them,” he interrupted, but his tone was more thoughtful than sharp. “I’ve never made one though.”

 

“So, sewing’s not my strong suit at all, but I have a vague idea of how it might work. I just need someone who knows how to sew things to tell me if it’s possible.”

 

“I could probably do that. Village dress to ballgown, I assume?”

 

“Yeah,” Rey responded, wondering how on earth he knew the names of Belle’s outfits so quickly.

 

She watched him curiously as he murmured half-formed words to himself, then rummaged in his messenger bag to grab a sketch pad and some pencils.

 

“Alright, we’d have to amp up the ballgown some. We can’t do a hoopskirt with the transformation, and we’ll be limited petticoat-wise, so we’ll have to exchange width for intricacy. We’ll need some quality fabric for the gown as well, none of that costume satin stuff. Maybe some silk...”

 

Rey snorted into her drink. “Yeah right. As if I can afford that. And even if I could, pretty sure JoAnn’s doesn’t have that in stock.”

 

“I know a place that does,” Kylo responded, not looking up from his sketch.

 

“And where’s that? New York? LA?”

 

“First Order Fabrics.”

 

“First Order-” Rey squeaked. “Are you kidding? They’re the most expensive fabric boutique place out there! How can you afford their stuff? What do you do?”

 

“I own it.” He stated matter-of-factly. 

 

“Own what?

 

“First Order Fabrics.”

 

Her jaw dropped open. “What. The Actual. Hell. No wonder you stole first place from me! You cheated!”

 

“How is having access to quality materials cheating exactly?” He inquired archly.

 

“It makes everything so much easier! I’ve got to thrift and scrounge and alter my butt off to get things to a workable state!”

 

Opening his mouth to insult her in some way (no doubt), Kylo suddenly paused, then asked, “What about your Margaery Tyrell dress?”

 

Rey, all prepared to insult him back, sat back in confusion. “What?”

 

“The blue one, with the gold embossed bodice. It looked nearly screen accurate.” A thought occurred to him, and he hastened to add, “Not- not that I was staring at your- at you- I was just… at the costume.”

 

Mostly astounded that he even remembered what she wore the first time he saw her, she replied slowly, “Old drapes from a thrift store. The skirt was a bedsheet I found two stores later.”

 

“Oh.” He said in an odd tone, as if he had never considered lowly repurposed materials as any good at all.

 

“Well,” Rey started after a minute of silence. “What do you think? Do you want to do this?”

 

“I… Yes.” Kylo answered, slightly surprised at his own answer. “Yes, I think this could work.”

 

“Well then,” Rey grabbed her drink and held it up. “To beating Phasma and Hux!”

 

Pleased at the small grin that briefly appeared on his face, Rey smiled all the wider as he clinked her cup with his own. 

 

“May they never see it coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Example of transforming dresses here - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M8Vf1FOQneg


	2. Unexpectedly

“Holy crap, this is all yours?” Rey gawked as she stepped foot into First Order Fabrics. She had only ever drooled longingly outside the window, until one look at their ‘sale’ prices had sent her wallet into shock. 

 

“This belongs to the business, but in a way, yes.” He told her, striding through the tables and bolts of fabric with the ease of long practice as Rey tried to avert her eyes from the price tags.

 

A timid looking man whose nameplate read ‘Mitaka’ blinked at her from behind the register, meekly returning the wave Rey gave him, then cowering slightly as Kylo marched past.

 

She followed him through a back door, then gaped at the pure luxury of the workshop beyond.

 

“Dear God, I’ve died and gone to heaven.” Rey whispered, then zipped around the room, examining every station and resource with wide, envious eyes. Thread, fabric, trim, buttons, elastic, chalk, tape, beads, all meticulously organized and labeled. As she skidded to a stop in front of the dress form, she canted her head at the white fabric covered in lines and numbers.

 

“What is this?”

 

“It’s a muslin.” He told her, grabbing a measuring tape, then sighing at her look of confusion. “A mock-up. We need to work out the actual transformation process before we cut into any expensive fabric.”

 

“Especially at your prices,” Rey mumbled.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“That’s what I thought,” he said suspiciously, then looped the measuring tape around her torso and started tightening it.

 

Rey leapt back with her arms wrapped defensively around her chest. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

 

Kylo sighed dramatically. “I can’t make anything if I don’t have the correct measurements. I made the mock-up based on my estimates, but I need to see how close I was.” Frowning a little, he asked, “How do you make your costumes without measuring anything?”

 

“I try them on, pin where I need to, then just kind of wing it,” she shrugged, then bit back a laugh at how offended he looked.

 

“You can’t just wing it!”

 

Rey stared. “I mean… I do though. And it works pretty well.”

 

“It does  _ not  _ work prett-” Stopping himself, he held up a hand and let out a long-suffering sigh. “Look, I will forgive you for your unconventional methods if you allow me to take your measurements.”

 

Shooting him a glare at the implied insult, Rey cautiously stepped forward, lowering her arms. She steadily relaxed as Kylo moved the measuring tape around her with calming professionalism, humming under his breath.

 

“Alright, I’ve got what I need. Let’s look at our fabric choices for the two dresses. After that, you’ll need to come back in a month for a fitting.”

 

Rey jumped with glee. “I’m gonna wear a princess dress!”

 

“Not for a while, you’re not.” He shut her down. “Once we’ve got the mock-up fitting perfectly, then we need to hammer out the technical details for the transformation.”

 

“...So I’m going to have to wear the white fake dress for how long?”

 

“As long as it takes.” He answered, ignoring her pout.

 

“Boooooooo.”

 

“Keep it up and you’ll be going as a ghost.”

 

…

 

A month later, Rey stood in the white mock-up, sighing dramatically for the fourth time as Kylo stared at the dress in silence, sometimes half-murmuring mental notes.

 

“Hey, can you hand me my phone?” She asked.

 

“No. You need to concentrate.”

 

“All I’m doing is standing still while you talk to yourself like a crazy person. Phone, please!”

 

Rolling his eyes, he grabbed her phone from the table, then handed to her before placing his chin in his hand and walking slowly around the dress.

 

Twenty minutes later, a loud pounding came from the front of the store, startling Kylo out of his reverie. 

 

“Oo! My pizza!”

 

“Your  _ what?” _

 

“You were taking too long, and I’m starving, so I ordered us pizza. I’ll get it!” She made as if to step off the pedestal before Kylo rushed at her.

 

“Don’t you dare! I will get your wretched junk food if it means you’ll stay put.” He growled, stalking off.

 

By the time he returned, Rey’s stomach was growling loudly. “Finally! Here, hand me a slice!” She leaned forward with an open mouth, and Kylo recoiled in horror.

 

“None of that greasy mess is allowed  _ anywhere  _ near my dress.”

 

“It’s not even a real dress! It’s pretend!”

 

“It’s not pretend, it’s a practice piece. And it has all of my fitting notes and required modifications written on it.”

 

“As if you don’t have those written in six different places already,” she told him as she futilely reached for the pizza box.

 

He blinked at her, startled. “How do you know that?”

 

“Wait, do you actually have everything down in six places?” She asked with an incredulous grin.

 

He blushed and shifted his weight. “No.”

 

“Liar. I’ll bet you handing me some pizza that I can guess all of them.”

 

“That’s not even a real bet-”

 

“Deal! Okay, the dress is one, your sketchbook is two, and you probably have some schmancy software thing as well, so that’s three. Hmmm. Any hints for the last three?”

 

Cheeks still red, he muttered, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Chin in hand, Rey looked around, then grinned widely. “You have post-it notes on the fabric, don’t you? For how much you need. Yellow, blue, and white. Boom, I guessed all six. Now hand me a slice.”

 

“I never agreed to any bet-”

 

She raised her eyebrows with a mischievous smile. “Am I wrong?”

 

He glared at her for a few moments, then growled, grabbed a handful of napkins and a piece of pizza, and thrust it at her with a black look.

 

“Ha! I am victorious!” Rey announced before shoving the whole slice into her mouth. “I know ‘oo too well,” she told him around the ham and pineapple, missing the odd expression that suddenly crossed his face.

 

As if no one had ever said that to him before.

 

As if the thought had never occurred to him.

 

As if the idea of someone knowing his patterns was unsettling, yet… not altogether awful.

 

…

 

“Do I have to?” Rey whined outside the doors to his workspace.

 

“For all the ridiculousness that you put me through, one would think you could comply with a simple request.” Kylo remarked dryly.

 

Frowning, Rey thought a moment, then looked up indignantly. “Are you saying I can dish it out but not take it?  _ That’s  _ how petty you’re being?”

 

He shrugged nonchalantly. “Perhaps. Are you going to do it or not?”

 

“Uggghhhh. Fine.” Rey groaned, then closed her eyes and warily held out her hands. 

 

With a smug grin of triumph, he reached out to lead her forward. As he enveloped her rough hands in his own larger ones, he nearly jumped at the way his heart suddenly sped up, how he felt his blood pounding along every inch where his skin touched hers. 

 

Eyes still closed, Rey tilted her head at the abrupt halt. “Kylo? Everything okay?”

 

He cleared his throat and pushed every unnecessary thought the to back of his mind as he opened the doors. “Yes. Everything’s fine. No peeking.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

 

Walking a bit further in, he turned her slightly, then commanded softly, “Open.”

 

As she cracked her eyes open, he heard her mutter, “I swear, if this is revenge for that one drop of grease that got on the muslin, I’ll-”

 

She stopped mid-complaint, mouth dropping open in pure shock at the sight in front of her.

 

His anxiety mounting more and more the longer she remained uncharacteristically silent, he finally prompted, “Well?”

 

Taking a reverent step forward, Rey gazed at the golden fabric creation before her and breathed, “It’s beautiful.”

 

A weight rolling off his shoulders, the corner of his mouth tugging up subconsciously, he asked, “You really think so?”

 

She walked around the dress, gaping the lace detailing, the subtle beading and jeweled embroidery, the chiffon rising and falling in gentle waves, rose petals contained inside the sheer fabric, accented by gold-trimmed roses encircling the skirt.

 

“It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life,” she told him, honesty and awe clear in her tone.

 

Unable to categorize the warm feeling growing in his chest, he preened a little. “Well, it should be. I’ve spent valuable time and effort, not to mention all of my considerable skill-”

 

“Okay, DaVinci, we get it, you’re a genius,” she teased with a wink. “Now leave so I can try it on.”

 

“Why do I have to-”

 

“Who’s wearing this monstrosity, you or me? Now shoo!”

 

Grumbling, he stepped outside the doors, tapping his feet impatiently until he heard Rey’s muffled voice call, “You can come in!”

 

He rolled his eyes as he stepped through. “I’m not sure you’re allowed to give orders in my-”

 

Every coherent thought left his mind as he stared at the vision before him; Rey, a happy smile beaming across her face as she tossed her hair over her shoulder, gold organza gracing her shoulders as the corset accentuated her figure. 

 

“What do you think?” She asked, slightly swaying in the dress as she admired the movement.

 

He had designed dresses before, many of them custom orders for galas or red carpets, several of them more elaborate than this one. But every gown he created was simply displayed best on the mannequin, and oftentimes he believed that it was more his dress wearing the person than the other way around.

 

But this gown…

 

On Rey, this gown came  _ alive _ . No, she  _ made  _ it alive. Made it sparkle and shimmer with her own inner light, enhanced whatever paltry beauty he had constructed from fabric and jewels until it was a moving masterpiece. 

 

For the first time in his career, the person wearing his dress made it…  _ more _ .

 

More beautiful than he could possibly imagine.

 

“Kylo?” Rey asked in concern. “Are you alright?”

 

“Yes I’m- It looks…” He meant to say ‘fine’ or ‘adequate’ or another word that wouldn’t reveal the strange thoughts he was having, but instead heard himself say, “Perfect.”

 

She practically glowed. “You really think so?”

 

His heart kicked into overdrive for some reason, and he managed a nod. “I… I do.”

 

Twirling exultantly, Rey crowed, “I’m a pretty princess!”

 

Coughing, Kylo collected himself and plastered on a disapproving frown. “Not for long. We need to work on the transformation. Let’s tuck up the hem and see if any gold shows through the village dress side. Then you’ll need to work on releasing it while you spin. We’ve only got one shot onstage for the judges, so it needs to be seamless.”

 

Rey rolled her eyes in exasperation. “Only you could make turning into a princess sound boring.”

 

…

 

A month later, Kylo clapped out a beat with firm instructions. “Spin, one two three.  _ Release! _ One two three, spin one two three, and stop.”

 

Slightly dizzy, Rey veered to the side, then frowned as one section of the blue underside was still attached to her waist.

 

“Damn it! I thought I had it this time!”

 

“It needs to be smoother.” Kylo critiqued as he began gathering the edge of the dress. “Run your hand along the waistline to make sure-”

 

“I know, I know.” Rey groused, lifting her arms so Kylo could reattach the hem to the bodice, turning it back into the unassuming blue village dress. “I’m  _ this close _ to getting it.”

 

“Again, ‘this close’ means nothing unless you attribute a concrete unit of time to it,” he argued as he worked on the gown.

 

As he bent his head down to work, only inches away from Rey’s face, she did her best to resist the sudden urge to run her hand through his hair.

 

“So,” she started, partly to distract herself from how good his cologne smelled. “I had an idea.”

 

“This should be good,” he muttered, moving one of her hands down to keep the fabric in place.

 

“Hey! I’ll have you know that many of my ideas are good! Including this amazing transforming dress.”

 

“Is the inability to transform it part of the good idea as well?”

 

Shooting him a glare, Rey let out a breath, then suggested, “Look, I was just wondering… You haven’t made the Beast’s costume yet, right?”

 

His caramel eyes flicked up to her face. “Since you haven’t provided me with the mask yet, no.”

 

Rey waved her free hand dismissively. “I’m working it. I was just thinking… what if you transformed as well?”

 

Kylo stopped, then looked up at her with furrowed brows. “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean… I’ve been doing a lot of research into the best way to create the head, and I realized that since the body of it doesn’t have to be super thick, we could technically add fabric to the inside, then you could sort of push it back and have it be part of the coat, or something?”

 

Bracing herself for rejection, she was slightly surprised when he stared thoughtfully at the floor and asked, “How would the mask come apart when we want it to, but not collapse earlier onstage?”

 

“Magnets.” She answered promptly. “You place magnets along the two seams that go along the back of the head to the eyes and mouth, so it stays a mask until you use enough force to push them apart. We can do three seams, if that’s easier, too. Maybe we can put magnets in the coattail things to keep it in place?”

 

As he considered it, she added, “I’ve seen a few transforming dresses, but never one for guys.” 

 

“Huh.”

 

Rey bounced a little, then stilled at his rebuking frown. “So you’ll do it?”

 

“Only if you can make the mask work. And if you stay still. And can get the whole dress to transform.”

 

“Geez, what are you, an evil stepmother? Alright, so if I finish all of those things, we can do it?”

 

“We can try.”

 

“Yippee! Don’t worry Kylo, we’ll turn you into a human being yet.”

 

He raised an eyebrow at her, which did nothing to stop her teasing smile.

 

…

 

“Wait, if the dress is finished, and the mask turned coat thing is almost finished, then why am I here?” Rey asked as she stepped into Kylo’s workroom.

 

“Practice.”

 

“No, I know, you said that already. I mean practice for what-” She tilted her head at the cleared space, then heard the gentle waltz playing before turning and pointing her finger at the man behind her. “Oh no. No no no no no. No. I am not dancing. No. Not happening.”

 

Frowning at her vehemence, he stared at her for a beat before inquiring. “What did you think we’d be doing onstage exactly?”

 

“Walking, spinning, transforming, bowing, then boom! The prize is ours, and we all go home richer and smugger than Phasma has ever been.”

 

“First, I doubt anyone has ever been more smug than Phasma, and second, it’s a performance. If we’re going to do Beauty and the Beast than we have to do  _ ‘Tale as Old as Time’ _ . Otherwise there’s no point. The judges will be expecting-”

 

“I can’t dance, alright!?” Rey shouted finally as Kylo blinked at her. “I… thought I could get away with just spinning a lot, but I don’t want to try and dance and fall on my face like an idiot.”

 

He stepped forward softly. “You won’t fall on your face.”

 

“You’ve never tried to dance with me,” Rey countered bitterly. “Any time there was any sort of dance-like movement, I would slip and fall and injure either myself or my partner. Anyone with any sense of self-preservation knows enough to stay away from me, so it’s just better if I don’t do it at all.”

 

After watching her for a few moments, a mixture of anger and sadness and understanding churning in his stomach, he reached out his hand and asked simply, “Do you trust me?”

 

Rey looked up slowly. “What?”

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

She hesitated for a second, then let out a long breath and cautiously took his hand. “Yes.”

 

Gasping as he pulled her close, Rey felt almost as if she was floating as Kylo stepped and turned and twirled her in time to the soft music, focusing only on the comfort of her hand in his, and the guiding warmth of his palm on her back.

 

When the song ended, Rey honestly couldn’t say if they’d been dancing for minutes or hours. No dance had ever felt like that. Like they were the only two people in the entire world.Like everything else just faded away. 

 

Like it was a dream.

 

…

 

Poe’s voice floated backstage. “Our night is nearly at a close, but we have one more special presentation for you all! These final two contestants are new to the couples contest, but certainly not to this stage… it’s Rey Niima and Kylo Ren as Beauty and the Beast!”

 

Rey forced herself to breathe, and then heard a low murmur from behind her. “You can do this. I know you can.”

 

Turning back, surprised and seeking reassurance, Rey asked, “Are you sure?”

 

The Beast’s head tilted, then nodded as he rumbled almost tenderly, “More than anything.”

 

Her nerves calming a bit, she smiled tightly, gave his hand a quick squeeze, then skipped out to the opening strings of  _ ‘Belle’ _ .

 

_ Little town, it's a quiet village _

_ Every day, like the one before _

 

Rey glanced around the stage fondly, waving and nodding to the audience as the song continued.

 

_ Little town, full of little people _

_ Waking up to say… _

 

Rey started to spin as the strings suddenly shifted into a higher key, her hands moving quickly as a flute cascaded gently into the chords of  _ ‘Tale as Old as Time’ _ . As Angela Lansbury’s voice began to sing, the audience gasped as she turned around, her golden ballgown spinning out with a dramatic flair.

 

_ Tale as old as time _

_ True as it can be _

_ Barely even friends _

_ Then somebody bends _

_ Unexpectedly _

 

Kylo stepped onstage right on cue, bowing and extending his hand. Rey curtsied, then allowed herself to smile genuinely as she reveled in dancing with him again.

 

_ Just a little change _

_ Small to say the least _

_ Both a little scared _

_ Neither one prepared _

_ Beauty and the Beast _

 

He led her in the classic waltz, his eyes hidden behind her creation of felt and foam, but she thought he felt the same rush of joy that she did as they glided together across the stage, perfect in sync.

 

_ Ever just the same _

_ Ever a surprise _

_ Ever as before  _

_ Ever just as sure  _

_ As the sun will rise… _

 

Trumpets joined the strings to add a deeper tone as Kylo let go of Rey’s hand, turning on his own as he tossed the head back, the dark blue fabric falling behind him to create a new, more elaborate coat, as well as hiding the fabric tail.

 

Newly human, the audience clapped and cheered as Kylo rejoined the dance, a joyful chorus picking up the melody for the reprise.

 

_ Certain as the sun _

_ Rising in the east _

_ Tale as old as time _

_ Song as old as rhyme _

_ Beauty and the Beast _

 

His faux fur gloves discarded to the side during his transformation, the heat of his bare hands fizzled across Rey’s skin, and she wasn’t sure if it was that, or the fact that they had actually done everything perfectly, or the way his breath ghosted across her face, but as the choir sang the final line, she reached up and pulled him down for a kiss.

 

There was a single frozen moment, then he cradled her cheek in his hand and returned the kiss with interest, closing his eyes as he pressed her as close as possible.

 

The music ended, the audience stood and cheered, but as they broke apart, Rey saw only the bewilderment in Kylo’s eyes before he fled backstage.

 

She tried to cross the stage at a more normal pace, then glanced hurriedly around the holding room for a tall, dark-haired figure, but he had clearly vanished. Before she could go after him, she was mobbed by people telling her how stunning her dress was and how on earth did she get one dress to turn into another and how impressive it was that it only took a few seconds…

 

By the time the contestants were called back for the final judging, Kylo reappeared next to her without saying a word. Rey attempted to catch his eye several times, but he kept staring straight ahead. They were so caught up in their silent war that it wasn’t until a staff member shoved them forward that they realized they had won.

 

Poe cleared his throat, then announced, “As I said before, the Grand Prize winners of the $300 cash prize for the most amazing costumes we’ve ever seen… Rey and Kylo as Beauty and the Beast!”

 

Rey did her best to smile as they were handed a check and the judges and Poe shook their hands, but the second Kylo tried to bolt again, she was ready. Grabbing the edge of his coat, where a part of his mask made for a convenient handhold, she yanked him to a halt just outside the fire exit.

 

“Would you stop for just one second?!” She shouted, and he reluctantly crossed his arms as he leaned against the doorframe.

 

“Look, I’m sorry about the kiss,” she mumbled, her throat thickening as her eyes misted over, completely missing the way his head whipped around to look at her. “It obviously made you uncomfortable, and crossed a line, and since you clearly hate me now, you can just mail me my half of the check and you never have to see me again-”

 

She turned to run away in tears as the large bell tower near them began striking midnight, but her heel caught in a crack and popped neatly off, sending her careening towards the ground until strong arms halted her fall.

 

“I don’t hate…” The beginning of the sentence rumbled through his chest as he searched for the right words. “I could never… It wasn’t for… for the stage?”

 

Rey blinked behind her in confusion as she saw hurt and hope flicker across his face.

 

“I… No. No it wasn’t.”

 

“Oh.”

 

They stood there for several moments before he realized he was still holding her, and slowly stepped back as she righted herself.

 

“So…” Kylo said as he scuffed his toe on the ground. “So, you wouldn’t mind… competing next year?”

 

Rey frowned, then the corner of her mouth started to quirk up a little. “Together?”

 

“I… if you want… I mean, I’d like…” Finally gaining enough courage to look her in the eye, he nodded firmly. “Yes. Together.”

 

The last chime of the bell echoed around them as Rey moved slowly towards him until she could bump his nose with her own.

 

“To another happy ending then,” she whispered, grinning widely until he pulled her in for another searing kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey's Ballgown here - https://tinyurl.com/ycxjkqdy


End file.
